The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners capable of collecting a wet or a dry media, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner having a nozzle adapted to increase the liquid lift height capability of a vacuum cleaner when collecting a wet media.
Wet/dry vacuum cleaners are designed to collect both a dry media such as dirt, dust and the like and a wet media or liquid such as water. The distal end or inlet end of the vacuum hose is simply immersed in the liquid to be collected. The liquid is drawn into the vacuum hose and most often is collected in a tank of the vacuum cleaner.
A wet/dry vacuum cleaner is often used to vacuum up small spills or puddles which typically require very little sealed suction capability of the vacuum cleaner. Under these circumstances, the water or other liquid is lifted easily by the vacuum because the total volume of liquid is relatively low under these circumstances. The suction capacity of the vacuum cleaner motor and/or impeller limits the vertical lift height of a solid column of liquid. However, under these circumstances, the column of liquid would be relatively small or absent altogether.
As an example, a maximum suction capacity of a vacuum cleaner is limited by the type and number of air impellers disposed in the vacuum cleaner housing. A vacuum cleaner capable of producing a vacuum of 50 inches of water (in. H2O) would be capable of lifting a solid column of water in the vacuum hose about 50 inches vertically.
A wet/dry vacuum cleaner is sometimes used to clean out or pick up liquid spills in relatively large areas. For example, during storms basements can flood leaving several inches or more of water behind. To clean up and collect the water using a wet/dry vacuum, the vacuum tank is placed above the basement floor surface such as at the top of a set of stairs. The vacuum hose is extended down the stairs with the inlet or media collecting end immersed in the water. If the stairs rise vertically about eight feet above the basement floor and the vacuum cleaner capacity is only 50 in. H2O, the vacuum cleaner will not be able to lift and collect the water from the basement to the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,408 to Tollefsen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,596 to Ericson each disclose a sludge pumping system for lifting sludge form a low elevation to a high elevation collector. Each system has a hose with a nozzle immersed in the sludge. The nozzle has an opening near the end for admitting air into the sludge in order to improve the lift height capability. The nozzle disclosed in each of these patents is not for a wet/dry vacuum and must be carefully placed and monitored so as not to immerse the air inlet opening in the sludge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,025 to Kida et al. discloses a drainage pump that has a liquid inlet in an impeller housing. The housing also has one or more first air inlets positioned a short distance above the inlet. The housing further has one or more tubes affixed to the housing that define one or more second air inlets positioned higher than the first air inlets. The housing is held in a fixed position and the air inlets admit air into the housing under various liquid level conditions relative to the housing.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to improve the vertical liquid lift height of a conventional wet/dry vacuum cleaner without significantly increasing the cost of the machine or significantly altering the motor and related components. What is also needed is such a method and apparatus that is adaptable for different vacuum jobs and is simple to use for each type of job.
Features and advantages of the teachings of the present invention are achieved by the nozzle apparatus and method described herein. In a disclosed example, a vacuum cleaner that is capable of collecting a wet or a dry media includes a vacuum hose having an inlet and having an outlet end coupled to the vacuum cleaner. A motor is supported by a portion of the vacuum cleaner for applying a vacuum to the outlet end of the vacuum hose. The vacuum cleaner also has a media inlet for directing a media to be collected into the vacuum hose near the inlet end of the vacuum hose. The vacuum cleaner also has an air intake for admitting air into the vacuum hose near the media inlet.
In another disclosed example, a nozzle section is carried on the inlet end of the hose and defines the media inlet and also defines the air intake spaced a distance away from the media inlet.
In another disclosed example, the nozzle section is selectively detachable and connectable to the inlet end of the vacuum hose.
In another disclosed example, the nozzle section also has an elongate tube extending from a portion of the section. The tube has a passage in fluid communication with the vacuum hose and also has a distal end that defines the air intake. In another disclosed example, the elongate tube and the nozzle section are integrally formed as a one-piece unitary structure. In an alternative disclosed example, the elongate tube is selectively removable from and insertable into an opening in the nozzle section.
In another disclosed example, the vacuum cleaner has a nozzle section carried on the inlet end of the vacuum hose. The nozzle section has a distal end that defines the media inlet and has an air intake carried on the nozzle section spaced a distance from the media inlet. In another disclosed example, the nozzle section and the vacuum hose are formed as an integral one-piece unitary structure. In an alternative disclosed example, the nozzle section can be selectively removed from or attached to the inlet end of the vacuum hose.
In another disclosed example, the air intake of the nozzle section has an opening through a wall of the nozzle section and a coupling mechanism that cooperates with the opening for selectively attaching, removing and/or replacing a separate device to the air intake.
In another disclosed example, the separate device attachable to the air intake can include a closure seal to close off the air intake. In another disclosed example, the separate device can include a removable secondary elongate hose to provide a remote air intake in fluid communication with the opening of the air intake.
In another disclosed example, the coupling mechanism cooperating with the opening of the air intake includes a plurality of first mechanical threads provided adjacent the opening of the nozzle section. A plurality of second mechanical threads are provided on the separate device wherein the second mechanical threads cooperate with the first mechanical threads for attaching and removing the separate device from the nozzle section.
In another disclosed example, the vacuum cleaner also includes an air flow controller coupled to the air intake for controlling the amount of air entering the vacuum hose through the air intake near the media inlet.
In another disclosed example of the teachings of the present invention, a nozzle section for an inlet end of a vacuum hose of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner includes a first end that communicates with the inlet end of the vacuum hose. The nozzle section also has a distal end opposite the first end that defines the media inlet for directing the media to be collected into the vacuum hose. The nozzle section further has an air intake carried on the section and spaced a distance from the media inlet. A coupling mechanism is provided that cooperates with the air intake for selectively attaching, removing and replacing a separate device relative to the air intake.
In another disclosed example, the nozzle section and the vacuum hose are formed as discrete separate components so that the nozzle section can be removed if desired from the vacuum hose.
In another disclosed example, the coupling mechanism of the nozzle section includes a plurality of first mechanical threads carried on a portion of the air intake. The separate device also includes a plurality of second mechanical threads that cooperate with the first mechanical threads so that the separate device can be attached or removed from the vacuum hose as desired.
In another disclosed example, the separate device can include a closure seal to close off the air intake. In another disclosed example, the separate device can also include a removable secondary elongate hose to provide a remote air intake in fluid communication with the air intake of the nozzle section.
In another disclosed example of the teachings of the present invention, a nozzle section for an inlet end of a vacuum hose of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner includes a first end that communicates with the inlet end of the vacuum hose. The nozzle section has a distal end opposite the first end that defines a media inlet for directing media to be collected into the vacuum hose. The nozzle section also has an elongate tube that has one end connected to the housing wherein the elongate tube extends from the nozzle section. The nozzle section also includes a distal end opposite and spaced from the one end. The section further has an air intake formed in the distal end that is in fluid communication with the vacuum hose via the elongate tube and the nozzle section.
In another disclosed example, the nozzle section is molded as a one-piece integral structure and is selectively detachable and connectable to the inlet end of the vacuum hose.
In another disclosed example of the teachings of the present invention, a method of collecting a liquid with a wet/dry vacuum cleaner is provided. The vacuum cleaner has an elongate vacuum hose extending from the vacuum cleaner, a media inlet on a distal end of the vacuum hose, and a motor supported by a portion of the vacuum cleaner for applying a vacuum to the vacuum hose. An air intake is provided for admitting air into the vacuum hose near the media inlet. The distal end of the vacuum hose is then immersed in the liquid to be collected so that the media inlet is received in the liquid and so that the air intake is exposed to atmospheric air. A vacuum is then applied to the vacuum hose to collect the liquid through the media inlet while drawing air via the air intake into the vacuum hose so that the air mixes with the collected liquid.
These and other features and advantages of the teachings of the present invention will become apparent upon a review of the detailed description and accompanying drawings. Though particular examples of the present invention are disclosed, the invention is not to be so limited. Changes and modifications can be made to the examples disclosed herein and yet fall within the scope and spirit of the invention.